


A Spider's Family

by WriterKid123



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is in high school, Takes place after the ps4 game, There's a killer targeting Peter's foes., other things have happened to him as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKid123/pseuds/WriterKid123
Summary: After the events of the Devil's Breath, Peter thought he could live a semi-normal life. But with his Aunt dead, he had nowhere to go. He managed to stay off of CPS' radar for the three months, but when Norman Osborn found out that there's a killer targeting homeless men and that Peter is homeless, he hires Sable International to find Peter and bring him to Osborn tower. But just as Silver Sable found Pete, the Avengers showed up, looking for the friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man as well.
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

It was a normal day for New York’s friendly neighborhood superhero. And in his case, being chased by someone was a normal day for Parker. It had been three months since the Devil’s Breath fiasco. Martin Li and Otto Octavious are now behind bars. But for the sixteen-year-old Peter Parker, stopping the two came with a price. His Aunt May, the last person on Earth who truly looked after him had died. Of course, he had M.J and Miles to count on. The only two who really knew of his secret identity besides Silver Sable, but he only told her, so she could trust him fully, and she swore to protect his identity. But he couldn’t go to M.J or Miles now.

Miles and his mom are still grieving over the loss of Jefferson Davis. And M.J, well she and her family are just floating by without a second teen to worry about. Peter had been able to live from shelter to shelter for the first month and a half, but then a new villain struck New York. And the scariest thing was that no one knew who it was. It had started killing people living in shelters and on the street. And upon hearing the news of where Peter was living, Osborn decided to bring back Sable International to bring in Peter.

Currently, that is who Peter is running from. He knows how rough Sable agents can be, and he’s not all that interested in being man-handled. He turned down an alley only to be met with a Sable truck pulling in blocking Peter’s exit as well as behind him. Thinking quickly, Peter slipped through the door to a restaurant as it opened up. He tried not to shove the busboy who was taking out garbage over, but he ended up doing so as he ran inside. Peter slipped past the entire restaurant staff as he charged out the door.

Upon getting outside his Spider-sense began to go off. He ducked down just in time to dodge a Sable agent’s electric baton. Before the same agent could do anything else the Sable agents and Peter heard someone shout. As they turned around, they saw an athletic woman jump down from an aircraft. The woman wore a gray, whitish trench coat with the sleeves bunched up. Her hair was a silver color and went down to just under her chin. She began walking towards the teen and the agent.

“I distinctly remember telling you to not harm him. He is a child.” Silver spoke with venom towards the agent. The agent who had swung at Peter’s head nodded backing away from the two. Silver then turned her attention to the teen who seemed to be catching his breath. “Sorry for spooking you like this. But you are to come with us. Osborn has ordered us to protect you at all costs.” Silver told the teen as she grabbed his arm with a death grip. He didn’t even have time to argue with her before his spider-sense went off again. Silver Sable proceeded to pull her guns out, standing in front of Peter.

Peter looked up as he saw a familiar air-craft hovering over them. He only recognized it from the alien invasion that took place years ago here in New York. The Sable agents followed Silver Sable’s lead and proceeded to pull their weapons out. A smaller ship landed down just in front of Silver’s and the entrance to the ship began to open. As it opened to reveal an African American man with an eye-patch standing at the opening of it, S.H.I.E.L.D agents began to drop from the Helicarrier.

“Silver Sable, we appreciate you locating Mr. Parker, but we will take over from here,” Nick Fury spoke up as he walked out of the plane. His hands folded behind his back as his trench coat blew against the wind.

“I can take out all of your men by myself,” Silver Sable spoke before she heard rock music begin to play over the S.H.I.E.L.D speakers. Peter turned around seeing an Iron suit flying over to them. Peter couldn’t believe it, it was Iron Man, yes THE Iron Man. Tony freaking Stark. The teen watched in awe as the suit landed with a metallic clink.

“You may be able to take them on, but try me on sweetheart. And fair warning, I’m not scared to hit a woman.” Stark spoke up as he held his arm up ready to fire a repulsor blast at the head of Sable International. Peter looked around terrified of what may happen on this street. He noticed two grenades in Sable’s belt at the back. Before she could react to the teen taking them, Peter threw one grenade in front of Fury and Iron man and the second one between all the Sable and S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

To Peter’s prayers, the grenades were flash grenades. Momentarily blinding the two groups after him. By the time they were able to see again, Peter was long gone. Leaving Fury, Stark, and Silver Sable to speak with each other.


	2. Chapter One

_“This is bad, really, really bad.”_ Peter thought as he ran across a few blocks of New York City. He didn’t know what to do, Sable International is out for him because of Norman Osborn, and now S.H.I.E.L.D is looking for him for god knows what. He needed somewhere to lay low. He looked over every option he had. And he hated going to Miles’ house, but Peter just needs to think for a bit. As he turned the corner to where Miles lived, he stopped and slipped back behind the building.

“Again, please call us if you see him.” Peter could overhear a woman. Her hair was a dark red and reached down to her neck. She was wearing a skin-tight suit with a S.H.I.E.L.D crest on her shoulder. She then turned around walking down from Miles’ apartment steps.

“Of course they know who my friends are. Stupid Pete! You should have known this,” Parker cursed at himself as he looked around. He made sure no one was around on the street before climbing up to Miles’ bedroom window. Apparently Miles knew right away that Peter would be coming up through his window. Because when Peter got up to Miles’ window, the Spider-man in training was sitting on his bed staring at the window.

“Dude! The Black Widow was here! You are so lucky my mom is at work because if she answered the door she would have let her in. What did you do to get on the Avenger’s radar?” Miles asked not giving Peter a chance to catch his breath. Miles got up from his bed closing his window and looked towards his mentor.

“I don’t know, one minute I was being chased by Sable International agents, then next thing I know the Helicarrier is hovering above us, and Nick Fury appears. And so did Iron Man. I had to get away from them,” Peter breathed heavily, he wasn’t used to running as fast as he was without knowing where to go. He normally always had a plan of where to go, but he was just kinda running until the thought of going to Miles’ home for a bit. Miles was about to go off about how Peter got to meet Iron Man but it was around that time Miles could smell the stink on Peter. He waved his hand in front of his nose making a disgusted face.

“Dude, how long has it been since you showered?” Miles asked practically gagging on the smell when he focused on it. Peter held his arms up and looked down at himself seeing he was covered with dirt.

“Huh, I guess it’s been a while. I haven’t really been able to shower at the shelters recently,” Peter chuckled to himself before seeing Miles look of horror on his face. The next thing Peter knew, Miles practically shoved him into the bathroom with a change of clean clothes before shutting the door, telling Peter to shower. The hot water hitting Peter’s skin was purely amazing. He was glad he was able to clean his hair. And as much as he liked being able to shower, he made sure to be quick so he didn’t risk raising the water bill. After drying himself off, Peter got in the clean set of clothes that Miles gave to him.

The clothes he was handed were his, M.J made a point to have Miles keep a set of Peter’s clothes at his house at all times since Pete has a tendency to show up injured with torn up clothing. As Peter opened the bathroom door and walked to the living room, he froze seeing Silver Sable, Tony Stark, and Nick Fury standing in the center of the room with Miles trying to turn into a turtle and hide his head in his body. Without saying a word to him, Sable held a tracker device up while holding Peter’s dirty clothes.

Of course, she put a tracker on him. What else is new? Peter slumped down into a chair as Tony and the others sat on the couch. Miles went to slink off to his room but was stopped by Fury clearing his throat. Miles sighed heavily and stood next to Peter. “So, I suppose this is the Spider-man you’ve been training Peter?” Nick questioned and Peter just nodded softly. “Kid, nodding, and shrugging is surely not a way to get on my good side. Speak up a bit more.”

“Yes, I’m the second Spider-Man. I was bitten by a spider a while back during the midst of the Devil’s Breath fiasco.” Miles explained looking at the three.

“Ah, the great ‘Devil’s Breath Crisis’. I heard that your former teacher and former friend of your aunt May were the ones to release it in New York. And you managed to get the cure by letting your former teacher stab you in your shoulder.” Fury spoke up as Peter placed his hand on his shoulder and remembered how painful that night was. He honestly thought he was going to die then, then he was hit with the fact that his aunt was sick and he truly felt like he was going to die.

“We are very sorry to hear about your Aunt by the way kiddo. And your father too Miles. He was truly a hero,” Tony spoke looking at the two teens.

“So, uh, why are you guys after me? I don’t remember breaking any laws or anything. And how did I even get on the Avenger’s radar?” Peter questioned not wanting to dwell on the past any longer than he needed to. 

“Straight to the point, I like it,” Tony smiled looking at the teen. “Well, recently there’s been a string of murders around New York. All happening in homeless shelters,”

“No, not murders,” Silver Sable interrupted the billionaire superhero. “They were massacred. Mr. Osborn hired Sable International to find the killer and to protect you. They are after you because of who you are.” Sable informed Peter and Miles, Miles holding back a laugh from seeing Tony’s face staring at the International mercenary from how blatant she is.

“Well, thanks for the warning, but I’m fine on my own. I can take care of myself.” Peter told them as he got up leaving Miles’s house but was followed by the three adults. Miles decided it would be best to stay inside.

“Parker, you’re going to move into the Avenger’s tower. And you’re going to have Sable international guards when you’re in school and out in the city.” Tony spoke as he then grabbed Peter’s arm. Peter spun around easily twisting Tony’s arm behind his back before kicking him in the ass making Tony stumble forward. Fury sighed, shaking his head slightly. Tony chuckled a little before turning around. “Cute kid. Do it again I won’t hesitate to hit you,” Tony threatened as he walked towards Peter. Just as Tony was about to grab Peter again before Fury stepped between the two.

“S-Sorry Mister Stark,” Peter spoke, realizing just what he had done. Tony sighed softly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t sweat about it kid. Just don’t let it happen again,” Tony told him and Peter nodded softly. “Now, let’s get you to the tower. You can get settled in a room while Miss Mercenary and Eye patch and I get protection details sorted out.” Tony told the young hero who looked shocked. “And that goes for you as well kid,” Tony spoke up as he turned to look at Miles who was just staring in disbelief.

“W-what? M-me? Why me?” Miles asked stammering at just the thought of meeting the Avengers or being allowed in the Avengers tower.

“Because we said so. Pack your things.” Silver Sable spoke returning to her normal bossy, ‘take no bull shit’ tone. Without saying anything, mainly because he was terrified of Sable, Miles nodded and went to pack some of his things.

Things were very tense, if not awkward on the way to the tower. Miles was just fanboying the entire time about being able to meet the great Avengers. And to the Spider-man in training surprise, Peter was eerily calm about it all. Deep down Peter was freaking out. But he knew it would more than likely make things extremely weirder for the great heroes. Plus, Peter knew if it were him dealing with someone like Miles it’d get old super fast.

Upon getting to the tower, the group stepped out of the elevator and Peter was struck with awe. Not because any of the Avengers were there, in fact, no one was there. Peter was awestruck with how the inside looked. The common area was bigger than Aunt May’s entire house ground floor. “Alright, you two. You will be sharing a floor. Two floors up.” Tony told them before clearing his throat. “F.R.I.D.A.Y take these two up to their floor. And don’t let them leave until I allow them,”

_“Yes, Sir.”_ The Avenger tower A.I responded. It was exactly that, that broke Peter’s cool, chilled-out demeanor and his eyes widened like a kid who just saw their first magic trick. But thankfully for Peter, the elevator door closed before he could say anything embarrassing.

“Alright, now on to discussing Peter’s protection detail,” Tony spoke turning his attention to Silver Sable and Fury. Sable was looking around, her face remained emotionless, she was secretly impressed.

“Mayor Osborn hired Sable International to protect the kid at all costs. He wanted Peter to be brought to his suite, but can accept him staying here. My guards will remain stationed at all entrances and exits to this building,” Sable informed Stark as Fury nodded.

“I think it’d be best to have him be escorted to school by some S.H.I.E.L.D agents,” Tony said, crossing his arms as the three moved to the center of the common room.

“No way,” A voice spoke up, getting the attention of all three adults. Pepper would be standing at the entrance of the elevator. Her hands on her hips as she had listened to what they were all saying. “Sorry to eavesdrop, but having armed agents escorting a teenager to school is the best way to paint a bigger target onto his back,” Pepper told them and Fury smirked, although he didn’t let any of them see it.

“Because a kid who always shows up to school by himself suddenly being escorted by agents would draw attention,” Tony spoke softly as it hit him. “So, we have agents follow the kid discreetly and from a safe distance.” Tony corrected himself before turning his full attention to Pepper and the papers she was holding. “Why are you here?” He asked pulling his girlfriend close to him.

“Hmm, need you to sign these,” She states holding the papers up between their lips preventing Tony from kissing her. Tony nodded softly, biting his inner cheek before taking the papers signing them on the line. “Thanks, now I got to go,” Pepper told Tony as she walked over to him, kissing him softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miles grunted softly as he was slammed onto the ground by Peter. The two were both looking like they got caught in the rain. After they explored the entire floor, Peter thought it’d be best to train Miles a little in combat. So far Peter managed to get Miles on his back multiple times with ease. “You know if we were allowed to use our abilities I’d totally kick your butt,” Miles scoffed softly grabbing Peter’s hand standing up.

“You can’t always rely on your powers Miles. Sometimes you’re in a situation where you need to subdue your enemies, without doing any fatal damage.” Peter told him as the two got back to their starting places. “Now, I want you to throw the first punch this time. I want you to watch and see how I analyze your movements to dodge and counter your attacks,”

Miles nodded taking a deep breath. He remembered what Peter told him way back on his first day of working at the F.E.A.S.T shelter. Miles then pulled his arm back throwing a right hook at his mentor. Peter took half a step back leaning back dodging the punch. Peter then began to notice how Miles’s left side seemed to tense up a bit more. Peter proceeded to duck down seconds as Miles spun around swinging his leg at the other. As Miles’s leg was just crossing over his head, Peter grabbed his ankle twisting it before throwing him to the floor.

Miles rolled across the ground only stopping as he hit the wall. “Your weight shifted as you were getting ready to roundhouse kick me,” Peter explained helping Miles get up again. “Now, do you think you can take the defensive against me?”

Miles only gave a fake smile before nodding. Peter laughed softly shaking his head as the two got back in their positions. This time Miles was where Peter stood and Peter where Miles was at. Miles really wanted to knock Peter on his ass right now. For some reason, he just had a deep drive to be able to say he was capable of knocking Spider-Man on his ass.

Peter threw a punch and Miles held his hand up to block it. As he did, he noticed Peter’s other hand clench up into a fist. Thinking quickly, the new Spider-man gripped Peter’s first wrist tightly and twisted it behind his back. Peter then did a backflip landing behind Miles holding his arm against Miles’s neck in a chokehold. Unbeknownst to the two Spider-Men, they had a small crowd watching their spar. Without much warning, Miles grabbed Peter’s arm tightly, suddenly electrocuting his mentor’s arm.

Having no choice Peter let go of Miles and shouted in pain dropping to the ground. Miles had a horrified look on his face staring at his best friend. The group watching the two ran over knowing from the look on Peter’s face he didn’t plan on being shocked like that. “What the hell was that?” Tony asked as he knelt beside Peter taking a look at his arm.  
Miles didn’t say much as he was staring at his hands. “I-I think that was me,” Miles whispered looking up at the Avengers and Silver Sable.


	3. Chapter Two

Miles was sitting on a steel table in Tony’s lab. He was currently sitting wide-eyed, shocked he was having his blood drawn by Iron Man! The great Iron Man! Why were Miles in Tony’s lab? Well, the answer was simple. Everyone wanted to know what Miles’s powers were exactly because they don’t want any more surprises. And while Miles was talking Tony’s ear off, Peter was with Bruce having his arm looked at.

“I can’t even believe it,” Bruce muttered quietly in disbelief. “Your wound is practically non-existent. It’s healed completely.” Bruce said as Peter nodded not really shocked by this news. After Bruce wrapped Peter’s arm up in a bandage, just to be safe, the two heard the door to the room opened. In walked Captain freaking America, with the Black Widow. The two seemed to have their normal unpleasant looks.

Steve and Natasha both hated that Peter was fighting villains. And it was because Peter was a teen. A lot has apparently happened with Peter since he gained his powers in the last two and a half years. He stopped the Lizard from turning the city into a bunch of lizards. He stopped Electro from destroying the city. He fought off the kingpin. He managed to turn Tombstone, a person who seemed indestructible, back into a normal person. And not to mention, the latest biggest threat to this city, the Devil’s Breath crisis.

The Avengers all heard the story of how Spider-Man got nearly killed by fending off the sinister six. And just that story alone got Spider-Man to earn the Avengers trust. But now knowing it was a teenager who went through this. It was different, they were shocked he was able to go through so much and not end up suicidal. “Peter Parker, A.K.A Spider-Man,” Steve spoke up first with his arms crossed. Peter gulped looking at the two Avengers thinking he did something wrong. “I am sincerely sorry for the loss of your Aunt and Uncle,” Steve told him softly.

“Th-thanks sir,” Peter said quietly, kinda shy about the fact he was seeing Captain America in person. As Natasha was about to speak up, Peter’s phone began to ring. But, the only thing that made this so weird, is because it was Peter’s personal phone. He found it odd because it was an unknown number. Not thinking much of it, Peter answered it expecting it to be maybe Miles’s mother calling from her job. And boy, how Peter wished it was Rio Morales.

_**“Peter Benjamin Parker, or should I call you Spider-Man?”**_ A modified voice spoke through the line. Peter’s eyes widened as his hands began to tremble softly. He didn’t know why, but something about this stranger, it was odd. Natasha quickly took the phone from Peter to put it on speaker while Bruce ran to get Tony and the others.

“W-w-who is this? What do you want?” Peter questioned looking over, seeing Tony and the others walk into the room.

_**“I want you to suffer. You have let evil men live when they deserved to die. And don’t worry about who I am. All will be clear soon enough. But firstly, I want you to go to the F.E.A.S.T shelter and check the roof before the end of the day. You’ll see a surprise waiting. And bring your bodyguards with you. More witnesses the better and I promise if you are not there more bodies will pile up. So do as told.”**_ The voice practically ordered with venom before hanging the phone up. Peter looked to the older heroes to see their reactions.

“There’s no way we can let him go,” Tony stated as if it was the law while the Avengers walked into the common area having Sable stay with Peter.. Steve nodded agreeing with the billionaire. “There’s no telling what is on that roof.”

“As much as I agree with you Tony, you heard what that bastard told us,” Natasha spoke up looking at him. “If Peter doesn’t go bodies will pile up. We have to let him go, but maybe we see what’s on the roof before getting there,”

Tony tilted his head as did the others at Natasha’s comment. “Okay, normally I love and understand everything you say, but I’m not following,” Tony admitted and Natasha sighed a little.

“We can have S.H.I.E.L.D look at what’s on the roof. If there’s a dead body, we don’t let Pete go.” Natasha told them and Bruce looked towards Tony. The two brilliant scientists looked as if the other were idiotic for not thinking up that idea.

_“Sir, it appears that Peter had left the premises,”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke and the others all looked up. Silver Sable didn’t waste any time and called her aircraft to her.

“Damn it, he must be going to the roof!” Tony muttered getting his iron man suit on. “Natasha, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on the other kid,” Tony told the assassin who had her arms crossed staring at Miles. Of course, Miles wasn’t paying much attention because he was too awe-struck still hearing the tower’s A.I.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter swung into the air doing a moonsault landing on his feet dead center on the F.E.A.S.T roof. He was soon met with Sable agents clearing the roof. “Do you know how stupid this was?!” Tony spoke landing on the roof walking over to Peter.

“There’s a killer out there, and she knows who I am. I’m not letting her kill anyone else. Even if it means going into a place that’s dangerous.” Peter spoke up and Tony tilted his head. ‘She’? ‘Her’? Did this kid know who the calling is? No way, he may not have known the kid for long, but Peter didn’t seem to be the one to align himself with killers.

“Sweeping done Ma’am.” A Sable agent spoke as Silver Sable jumped from her ship landing in front of the agent. In his hands though, was a vanilla brown envelope. On the front of it, it said; For Parker’s eyes only!

Peter slowly took the envelope from the agent. Tony and Silver Sable watched carefully. They both knew well enough that something else had to be planned. When Peter opened the envelope he pulled out a note written in blood. Tony took it from the teen and began to read it. ‘Congratulations on following orders, kid. My next target is someone you felt deserved a second chance. Someone who, if not stopped right away, will be a killer! I can tell they want to kill, they ooze out murderous intent with each person they want to help. No amount of bonding or discipline will change his bloodlust.’ Tony finished reading the note and Peter just stared wide-eyed.

“I-I have no idea who she’s referring to,” Peter whispered as Silver Sable took the envelope from the teen. She reached in and pulled out another note followed by a photo. Her eyes widened ever so slightly. She then turned the photo for Tony to see. The photo was of a maggia boss bound to a chair with his stomach sliced open, his guts spilling onto the floor.

“This note has coordinates,” Tony spoke softly looking at the second note. Peter sighed softly, staring at the ground. “More than likely leading to the body in that photo.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miles did a backflip dodging Natasha’s punch. Natasha thought it’d be a good idea to train the teen. While Peter seemed to teach him the basics of self-defense Natasha knew that if the kid got into a fight with a ruthless killer he’d be down in seconds. And Natasha enjoyed the training, it gave her time to think and clear her mind. Miles, on the other hand, he wasn’t enjoying this. The S.H.I.E.L.D assassin wasn’t giving him any pointers or warnings. She would just start throwing punches. And he could see she was getting annoyed that he wasn’t throwing any punches at her.

But, Miles figured that since he had his spider-strength, Natasha shouldn’t be as much of a problem. So he went for an obvious right hook. He would soon come to regret doing that as Natasha without so much as thinking, grabbed his fist, and slammed him onto the ground. She then forced the teen onto his stomach and twisted his arm behind him.

Miles quickly turned his arm the right way and yanked it slamming Natash to the floor as well. The Black Widow did a spin landing on her knees facing Miles, who jumped from the ground on his back onto his feet. Both were breathing heavily, Miles more so because he wasn’t used to this kind of training. The lights to the training room would turn on fully and Miles watched as Natasha got out of her fighting stance and seemed to relax a little.

“You’re a good kid. With the moves Peter taught you, you seem to hold yourself in a fight pretty well. But you still need to get better.” Natasha smiled at Miles whose face lit up. There was no way the great Black Widow was offering to train him.

“W-wait does that mean you’ll be training me?” Miles questioned perking up. Natasha chuckled a little, nodding her head softly.

“Sorry to cut your training short,” Bruce spoke entering the room looking at the two. “But I seemed to have found out most of your new abilities with that blood test I ran,” Bruce informed Miles who seemed intrigued as did Black Widow, but the assassin hid it very well. “Now, it seems you only have two different abilities different from Peters. While you do have the same abilities as Pete’s you can also go invisible, and produce electricity from your hands, as we witnessed earlier.” Bruce informed the teen who seemed to be just shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, after Miles had fallen asleep, Peter would be aimlessly wandering the tower. Tony and Sable both agreed to have S.H.I.E.L.D go check out the coordinates written on the paper. When Fury told them what they found, it made Peter sick to his stomach. The directions led to an abandoned facility on the coast of the city. In the dead center of the building was the man from the photo. Only, he didn’t look like the photo.

It appears that the killer took the photo before finishing their job. Because S.H.I.E.L.D found his body parts removed and scattered around the place. Just the mere description of the place made Peter get sick. As the teen continued his walk in the tower he’d see Sable International agents standing at the entrances. Two inside and two outside, it seemed Sable was taking this protection detail a bit too seriously. What happened next made Peter nearly have a heart attack. While he was walking down a rather creepy hallway of the tower and turned the corner he bumped into Natasha Romanoff.

“Geez, what’s got, you so jumpy kid?” The assassin questioned with a slight smirk on her lips. “Actually, what are you doing up at a time like this? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” She asked and Peter rubbed the back of his head.

“I just needed to think for a bit. A lot to take in.” Peter admitted but Natasha could tell he wasn’t telling the entire truth as to why he was up so late.

“Peter,” Natasha began slowly stepping towards the teen making him back up. “I have dealt with liars before. I am a master interrogator, and I know some illegal torture maneuvers. Not to mention, I’ve been trained to be a killer. So I’ll ask you again, why are you up at this time?” She asked firmly, having Peter up against the wall with nowhere to go.

“Ugh fine! I can’t deal with everything going on!” Peter said practically shoving Natasha to the side as he pushed off of the wall. Natasha tilted her head slightly perplexed as to what the teen was talking about. “Do you know everything I’ve gone through?” Peter asked turning looking at the assassin. “I have dealt with life-threatening guys before. And no matter how scary things got I knew I would be fine. Because I knew who these guys are! I knew who to look out for and avoid while not being Spider-man.” Peter spoke his voice cracking.

“And not knowing who is targeting you, it scares you,” Natasha said silently nodding her head gently as if she understood everything now.

“When my aunt was alive, whenever something bad would happen to us, she would always tell me ‘No matter what happens, Parkers get through anything’ and just hearing those words, they kept me going. Losing my uncle Ben, losing Dr. Connors. My mentor Dr. Octavious. The one person I trusted with my life, Mr. Li turned out to be a psychopath killer, and then Aunt May, the one who was always there for me! I can’t take any more losses, how can life be worth living anymore?” Peter questioned quickly earning a less emotionless look, to a more concerning look from Black Widow.

“Kid, please tell you aren’t thinking about doing something reckless,” Natasha spoke, grabbing the teens arm. Peter looked at her and realized what she was talking about.

“N-no. I-I swear I’m not thinking about suicide,” Peter told her pulling his arm from Natasha’s grip. Natasha studied his movements before once again grabbing Peter’s hand. She forced him to extend his arm pushing his sleeve down to look at his arm. After seeing that his arms were clean without any cuts, she let him go. Peter gave a shy smile trying to prove that he wasn’t that kind of sad.

“Come on, let's get you to bed before you decide to hurt someone with how jumpy you are, sleep will turn anyone into a bad guy,” Natasha laughed softly wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

Peter froze as she said that. When she said that, it hit him. The note earlier, the hint that the psycho gave him on the roof. “I know who the killer is going to target next!”


End file.
